Ai
by arissachin
Summary: Sakura, gads yang selalu ada di pikirannya saat ini. ' wah! aku menyukai semuanya Sasuke' 'Ayoo, ak uingin main ayunan.' 'apakah, apakah kau bisa melupakan Naoki dan mulai melihatku' Chapt 5 is UP ! Review yaaaaaaaaa ! *puppyeyesnojutsu
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 –**

_"Maafkan aku tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama Sakura.."_

Kata terakhir Naoki-kun, lalu aku terbangun seketika. Aku terdiam sesaat kemudian mulai menangis.

* * *

Pagi itu suara Naruto sudah membahana di seluruh kelas, walaupun sudah masuk akan tetapi kelas XI-A masih saja tetap berisik, karna tentu saja, guru bahasa jepang mereka – Kakasi Hatake – tak kunjung datang juga, memang sudah merupakan kebiasaan bahwa guru bahasa jepang ini memiliki kebiasaan untuk datang terlambat.

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Selamat pagi Iruka-sensei."

"Hari ini Kakasi-sensei agak telat sepertinya, jadi sepertinya aku yang akan menggantikannya memperkenalkan murid baru. Silahkan masuk Haruno-san."

Lalu seorang gadis berambut pink memasuki kelas, seluruh kelas memperhatikannya, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke yang lebih menyukai memalingkan wajahnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Nama saya Haruno Sakura, pindahan dari Suna. Mohon bantuannya." Ujarnya.

"Ooh, baiklah, kau duduk di sebelah Uchiha Sasuke. Uciha-san tolong acungkan tanganmu."

Lalu lelaki yang bernama Uciha Sasuke mengacungkan tangan dengan malas malasan. Sesaat kemudian mata Sakura membelak kaget.

"Na-Naoki-ku?" ujarnya, matanya terlihat kaget, akan tetapi terlihat jelas rasa kaget itu dikalahkan oleh rasa rindu yang mendalam. kemudian ia menguasai dirinya lagi .

"Hm ? ooh, bukan Haruno-san, namanya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Silahkan?"

Keheningan tersebut dipecahkan oleh suara Naruto,

"Haruno-san kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, ngomong – ngomong apakah kau sudah memiliki kek – ." ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah jitakan yang mendarat di kepalanya.

"Bodoh, perkenalannya nanti saja Naruto." Ujar Iruka-Sensei dengan serius.

"Aduuh! Sensei, aku kan cuman bercanda." Ujar Naruto.

"Sudah, saya pergi dulu."

* * *

Naoki-kun? Apakah ia adalah Naoki-kun? Tapi tidak mungkin, namanya Uciha Sasuke, lagipula, Naoki-kun tak akan kembali.

_Ayolaah Sakura, kuatkan dirimu, saatnya untuk berubah._

"Perkenalkan, namaku, Sakura." Ujarku pada teman sebangkuku.

"Hn." ujarnya dingin.

TRIIIIIIIING !

Terdengar bunyi bel istirahat. Saat aku menundukan kepalaku, ada seseorang yang mencolek bahuku.

"Lama tak bertemu Sakura."

Saat akumengadahka kepalaku.

"Ino?"

Lalu kami berpelukan cukup lama,

Ino sahabatku semasa SMP, kami adalah sahabat, tapi kami berpisah satu tahun lalu, saat aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari konoha, terlalu banyak kenanganku bersama dngan Naoki-kun. Lalu kami bercerita panjang lebar, saat Naoki-kun pergi, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Suna. Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih kuat, lagipula aku tak mau menyusahkan paman bibiku di Suna , jadi aku kembali ke Konoha.

"Sakura, aku kira kau tak'an kembali ke Konoha."

"Aku kembali Ino, tak mungkin selamanya aku berkubang dalam kesedihankan?" Ujarku dengan senyum.

"Yaa Sakura-chan ? bolehkan aku memanggilmu begitu? panggil saja aku Naruto." Ujar lelaki berambut pirang. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman .

Lalu aku mulai dekat dengan murid lainnya. 1 minggu disini, aku betah. Tapi dari seluruh murid disini, aku hanya belum menyapa Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sahabat Ino , mereka tak berpacaran. Akan tetapi bagiku mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

* * *

Hari kamis, hari ini langit mendung, cuaca yang aku sukai , gadis di sebelahku ini duduk di samping jendela, ia gadis yang cantik menurutku. Tapi entah mengapa, saat kupandangi wajahnya. Ia lebih mirip dengan mayat hidup, tanpa ekspresi, smua senyum yang ia perlihatkan palsu. Tapi di balik semua senyum palsunya , wajahnya masih terlihat cantik, dan ia pun pintar, seringkali. Aku melihatnya murung keluar jendela , ada apa sebenarnya? ia ternyata adalah sahabat Ino dari TK . walaupun begitu, entah mengapa saat memandangiku , aku melihat suatu kerinduan dimatanya.

Sudah pulang , Naruto mengajaku untuk pulang, tapi hari ini aku ingin ke atap. Sekarang hujan, aku tak begitu peduli. Lagipula entah mengapa sejak kecil, aku menyukai hujan. Aku berjalan dengan lambat menuju ke lantai teratas gedung sekolah ini. Saat itu aku melihat seorang gadis di bawah hujan. Ia tersenyum. Saat aku akan menghampirinya. Tiba – tiba ia pingsan.

* * *

**(a/n) :** gomeeeen, kayaknya cara penulisan salah banyak yah? hehe :p maaf masih pemula * bungkuk bungkuk, saya udah edit kok, kalau masih ada yang salah mohon di maafkan :D ada yang disingkat ? oh iya ? yang mana ? hehe :p

ooh iya, soal Naoki, dia OC bikinan aku, terinspirasi dari itazura na kiss :) spoiler dikit ;) : naoki itu bukan sasuke, disekitar chapt kedepan dikit dikit fakta tentang Naoki bakal dikasih tau ;) sabar yaaa, saya tipe author yg cepet ngupdatenya :D chapt 2 udh 100% tapi takut ada jalan cerita yang mau aku ubah, jadi mau di undur dulu publishnya, tenang, sebelum UN aku bakal selesein , aku udh ngetik sampe chapt 4, eeh tiba tiba MS.a ke exit , kacaaaaaaau ! -__- untung udh di save chapt 3.a , fiuuh ! *curhat ceritanya ;D

nanti review di bales di chapt 2 yaa :) klo alooh mengkehendaki*_adududuh bahasanya :D. _chapt 2 bakal di publish paling 2 atau tiga hari, sabar yaa ;D

arigatou buat senpai - senpai yang bersedia me review :)

buat yang lain :

Read and review please ? :D * maksa dikit :p


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 –**

"Hmm." ujarku.

Aduh, kenapa sih , kepalaku pusing, aah iya aku pingsan, saat aku lihat sekeliling, ini sepertinya di UKS ? tapi kenapa aku bisa disini ?

"Ooh, rupanya km sudah sadar Haruno-san."

"Eeh, mengapa aku ada disini, suster .. err?"

"Shizune, tadi Uchiha-san yang mengantarkan mu. Kau lumayan lama loh pingsan." ujarnya.

"Err, sepertinya sudah sore. Lebih baik aku pulang saja."

"Ooh, iya."

Saat aku berjalan, aku merasa , banyak sekali kemiripan Sasuke dan Naoki-kun. Hanya saja potongan rambut yang berebeda, dan sikapnya. Naoki-kun tak sedingin itu. Bagaimanapun, ia bukanlah Naoki-kun, Naoki-kun tak'an mungkin kembali.

* * *

'_Dasar anak aneh, sudah tahu hujan, masih saja diam diri.'_

Tapi, entah mengapa saat tadi aku mengantarnya, ia berkata, Naoki-kun Naoki-kun Naoki-kun, siapa sih Naoki itu? dasar gadis aneh.

"Sasuke, makan dulu." Ujar Mikoto.

"Iyaa okasan."

* * *

Atap sekolah, esok sorenya.

"Err.. Sasuke-san?" ujar ku

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih, kemarin.."

"Hn."

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sudah sore. Kau mau pulang."

"Aah iya."

"Ayo, kuantar."

"Eh? Ta – tapi…"

"Kau berbicara seperti Hinata saja, lagipula, setega apa aku membiarkan gadis pulang sendiri, lagipula sudah mau malam."

"Aah, iya terima kasih."

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya mengobrol seadanya. Ia menanyakan, mengapa aku pindah dari Suna. Lalu aku pun bertanya mengenai sekolah ini, entah mengapa saat bersamanya sungguh nyaman. Aku sedikitnya lebih ceria. Dan ternyata rumahnya hanya berjarak 2 rumah dari rumahku. Sasuke kadang hanya menjawab dengan "Hn." Tapi itu tetap membuatku berbicara.

"Aah, terimakasih Sasuke-san, maaf merepotkan."

"Sama sama Haruno."

"Err... Panggil saja Sakura."

"Hn."

"Aku masuk duluan."

Tanpa menjawab ia langsung berlalu, aku langsung memasuki rumah.

* * *

' _Pertama kalinya aku mengantarkan seorang gadis, perasaanku terhadap gadis ini berbeda. Tak mungkin aku jatuh cinta, hahahaa. Sangat lucu apabila smuanya apalagi Ino akan tertawa apabila aku jatuh cinta pada Sakura. '_

Baru 2 minggu disini saja, sudah banyak kakak kelas yang menyatakan cinta pada Sakura. Setelah 2 minggu ia disini, ia bersikap lebih ramah, namun, tetap saja ia masih sedikit murung. Kalau jujur, memang Sakura adalah gadis yang menarik, ia cantik, pintar. Dan entah mengapa aku amat menyukai mata emeraldnya.

'_sudahlah, lama – lama aku bisa gila bila memikirkan gadis ini.'_

* * *

Saat di bukit belakang sekolah aku lihat Sakura menangis. '_Kenapa sih anak itu.?'_

" Sakura?"

"Eeh, Sasuke-san."

Melihat kedatanganku, ia langsung menghapus air matanya, tangisnya langsung ia ganti dengan senyuman.

"Kau menangis?"

"Ah tidak kok, tadi mataku kemasukan debu."

"Kemari."

"Hah?"

"Kau mau pinjam bahuku untuk menangis? lihat, matamu sudah mulai berair kembali."

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya lemah.

"Hn."

Sepanjang siang, ia menangis tapi entah untuk alasan tak jelas. Sekitar setelah 1 jam ia menangis, akhirnya lambat lambat tangisnya mulai reda. Aku pun menyodorkan sapu tangan.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-san."

"Jangan pake -san, terkesan terlalu formal."

"Ba – baik, Sasuke-kun saja bagaimana?"

"Hn. Mengapa kau diam di atap waktu itu ? kau kan tahu saat itu sedang hujan."

"Hanya menang masa lalu."

"Ceritakanlah masalahmu, biasanya membuat lebih baik."

Ia membalas dengan senyum, namun kali ini senyumnya terlihat tulus.

"Kau tahu, aku amat menyukai hujan. karna saat itu langit dan bumi bersatu, padahal tak mungkin bukan langit dan bumi bersatu? dulu aku dan Naoki-kun slalu beranggapan bahwa kami itu adalah langit dan bumi. Seperti langit dan bumi juga, kami amat sulit bersatu, tapi saat kami berpacaran, kami menyimpulkan, bahwa, langit dan bumi bukannya tak mungkin untuk bersatu. Langit dan bumi bisa bersatu, dengan .. Hujan, ya, hujanlah yang dapat menyatukan langit dan bumi. Sejak saat itu, setiap hujan, aku pasti akan Teringat dengan Naoki-kun, begitu pula sebaliknya." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

Lalu ia menceritakan, tentang kekasihnya, Naoki, Fujiwara Naoki, dulu mereka berpacaran cukup lama 6 bulan, namun, Naoki meninggalkannya, 1 tahun yang lalu, saat aku bertanya, mengapa dan bagaimana Naoki meninggalkannya, ia hanya diam.

* * *

Setelah 1 bulan, aku semakin dekat dengan Sasuke-kun, ia pria yang baik, aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat denganya, aku mulai bisa tertawa dengan mudah. Berbeda dengan diriku 1 tahun yang lalu, bila satu tahun yang lalu, aku sulit tersenyum. Ibukupun amat senang, karna aku lebih ceria, kembali seperti dulu, walaupun tak sepenuhnya. Sekarang disini, aku lebih bahagia, walaupun, aku kangen Gaara, Temari , dan Kankuro, terutama Gaara si baka itu, orang dingin yang slalu bisa membuat aku tersenyum.

"Sakura-chan."

"Iya okasan?"

"Tetaplah seperti ini."

"Hah?"

"Tetaplah seperti ini, menjadi Sakura yang ceria."

"Haha, okasan bisa saja."

"Sepertinya, ini gara gara Uchiha-san kan? Wah sepertinya Gaara akan memiliki saingan nih" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Aah, bukan okasan, ia hanya temanku." Ujarku , tapi pipiku memerah.

"Kalau bukan,, mengapa pipimu memerah?" Ujar okasan menggodaku.

"Sudahlah okasan, aku sudah kenyang, aku mau tidur dulu yaa, okasan." Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku.

'_Apa mungkin smua ini gara – gara Sasuke-kun? Apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?'_

'_Lagipula, aku memang berubah, aku merasakan hal itu, sejak bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, aku slalu tertawa, lagipula ia hangat kok. Tapi memang sih ia terkadang dingin. Sudah deh ! jangan jangan aku jaruh cinta pada bocah ini, ah ! tau ah ! memusingkan saja. Lebih baik aku tidur. '_

Lambat laut aku mulai tertidur.

- TO BE CONTINUE -

* * *

( A/N ) : makasih buat senpai - senpai yang mau ngeriview , arigatou. Naoki saya ambil dari tokoh di itazura na kiss , irrie naoki , tapi karna saya gamau terlalu sama , saya ganti namanya jadi Fujiwara Naoki, tentang naoki nanti bakal di ceritain di suatu chapt yang masih jadi rahasia :D tapi sepanjang perjalanan menuju chapt tersebut naoki di ceritain dikit dikit ;) naoki itu naoki bukan sasuke ;D terus ada suatu kabar buruk * _yaaa mungkin jg bukan kabar buruk sih :D _* sementara status saya : **semi hiatus **.

dikarenakan ? aku udh kelas 3 smp :(( bentar lagi bakal ngadepin suatu mimpi buruk bernama **UN** ! -__- terutama saya gamau nanti masuk ke swasta :( pengennya masuk sma 5 atau sma 8 bandung , ( adakan senpai senpai sekalian yang bersekolah atau alumni disana ? minta bantuan buat nanya nanya dikit , hehe :D ) saya mau belajar yang bener ! lagian klo masuk swasta amitamit :P jadi di semi hiatuskan dulu , tapi sebisa mungkin saya publish sebisanya, soalnya kemungkinan gaboleh memegang komputer sampe UN beres :p tapi insya alooh klo si bunda engga ada saya curi curi post fanfic okee :D

chapt udh saya bikin ampe chapt 5, tapi masih dalem proses editing , cuman chapt 3 yang udh 99% :D knp saya bikin udh sejauh itu ? jujur sekarang lagi banyak ide , takutnya nanti terserang wabah WB :D saya hiatus mulai dari tanggal 11. mau belajar yang beneer :D

**mohon do'anya **senpai senpai sekalian :) do'akan NEM saya rata rata **9.75** , aminaminamin. sehingga bisa masuk SMAN 5 / SMAN 8 *_hahapasih jadi curhat gini, hahaa_ *

**ayoo kita balesin duluu reviewnyaaaa :D**

**Ry-Chan **: makasih udh di riview sama di jadiin fav senpai :) arigatou . Ooh iya ? udh sedikit di benerin kok, arigatou , mmhm, pengen nanya senpai , klo nge-flame itu maksudnya apa ? gangerti, hehe :p terus senpai klo angst tuh buat fanfic yang gimana sih ? klo hiatus artinay apa senpai ? terus klo yang kayak sasuke-san , sama sasuke-sama sopanan mana ? trus klo sakura manggil sasuke biar sopan pake kata san atau sama ? gangerti deh :p maaf banyak tanya yaa senpai :D *dipukul pake bakyak jiraya sama Ry-Chan senpai :p

**Miko-chan** : makasih udh di review :) iyaa ini pairing sasusaku :D

**nacchi** : gini senpai muka mereka tuh mirip bangeet ! cuman, bedanya naoki sama sasuke itu tuh di rambut doang , bayangin aja deh senpai , sasuke tapi pake poni, kayak Kim Bum pacar saya pas jadi so yi jung :* *dilindes pake mobil sama bummie :D* soal naoki , nanti di diceritain masih rahasia gt, sabar yaa senpai, garame kalo udh di ceritain dari sekarang :D kan Ino tuh temen sakura dari duluuu banget , jadi yaa SPOILER nih :D Ino bakal jadi orang yang nyeritain smua hal tentang naoki ke sasuke , tapi itu paling masih lamaaaaa :D hehe :p

**Kuchiki Uchiha** : waaah manggilnya apa senpai ? Kuchiki senpai aja yaa ? :D iyaa, maklum senpai saya suka seenak jidat klo nulis , kadang lupa di edit :p makasih udh di review senpai , review lagi yaa :) *makasa dikit, hehe :p *dibacok sama kuchiki senpai :p

**Ai-Chan** : ngerti kok senpai :) tapi senpai saya paling gabisa pake POV - POV .an gt , asa kagok :D tapi pasti ngerti deeh , soalnya suka di ceritain POV siapa sekarang hehe :p makasih udh review yaa senpai :D

**Konan** : arigatou udh di riview, mmhm , senpai, klo flame itu apa sih ? gangerti hehe :p iyaa , naoki itu OC bikinan saya :D terinspirasi dari itazura na kiss (bener ga nulisnya ? :D). review lagi yaa senpai :)

**c****hariot330** : manggilnya apa nih senpai ? makasih udh di review yaa :) review lagi yayayayaa :)

**kuro-chan** : iya ,sama sama berjuang yaa kuro-chan :) toos senpai sesama sasusaku lovers :D lagian senpai suka keseel klo ngebayangin Yaoinya sasuke , suka rada gmanaaaa getoo -__- senpai suak YAOI ga ? aku sih gasuke hehe :p

**Amethyst** : makasih senpai :D ooh iay Flame itu apa ya senpai gatau :p hehe . review lagi yayayaya :D

**Azuka** : manggilnya apa senpai ? azuka-san ? atau apa :D iyaa senpai naoki itu OC nya aku :d cakeep deh mirip sasuke cuman rambutnya kayak kim bum pas jadi so yi jung :D nanti dikit dikit di jelasin , ituu di jelasin di chapt ini dikit :D makasih udh di review yaa senpai :D

**nuri-chan **: manggilnay gt ajaa yaa :D iyaa maunya sama dhea di jadiin chapternya banyaaak 10 lebih laah :D permasalahannya kira kira di chapter 7 , mulai ada romance di chapt 3/ 4 , chapt awal awal mah cuman pengenalan kok , review lagi yaaa senpai :D

**haruchi senpai **: mirip ! banget malahan ! :D coba bayangin sasuke pake rambut pacar saya a.k.a kim bum pas jadi so yi jung di BBF , kurang lebih gt deeh , cuman beda rambut doang :D tenang senpai saya ini sasusaku lovers :D gak'an di jadiin sasuino , kan ino ceritanya udh pacaran ma sai :D review lagi yaa senpai :D

**hikariharuno13** : wah manggilnya apa senpai ? eeh senpai cewe kan ? hikari -chan ? hikari-san atau apaa :D boleh panggil dhea , selena , dhe , atau dhe-chan , nama asli saya dhea kok , selena mah cuman nama pen ajaa , abis suka nama selena nama bulan :) *_curhaat gapenting , hehe :p_ ini baru chapt pengenalan kok senpai , dari chapt 3/4 baru ada romance :D ( lebih tepatnya chapt 4 sih :) ) review lagi yaaa senpai :D

**arigatou buat senpai senpai yang bersedia ngeriview , review again ? plese :D**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 –

**_INO POV'_**

"Sasuke, arigatou."

"Eeh, untuk apa Ino?"

"Karna kau telah mengembalikan senyum Sakura."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya tersenyum, tapi belakangan, ia menjadi Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang ceria, arigatou."

"hn. Tapi Ino, apasih penyebab Naoki, meninggalkan Sakura?" ujarnya dingin.

"Eh, kau tau tentang Naoki?"

"Iya, Sakura ,menceritakannya."

"seberapa banyak yang kau tau?"

"Hanya, ia mantan kekasih Sakura, mereka berpacaran sekitar 6 bulan, tapi mengapa, berpacaran sebegitu cepatnya tapi hal itu membekas sangat bagi Sakura?"

"Lebih baik kau tanya langsung padanya Sasuke. Aku tak berhak memberitahukan"

"Hn."

"Aku pamit, lagipula sudah selesai tugasku mengantarkan bunga, salam untuk Bibi Mikoto."

"Hn."

' _Kenapa sakura menceritakan pada Sasuke ? setahuku ia paling anti menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang naoki, apa jangan jangan ia jatuh cinta pada sasuke ? setidaknya Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura berubah , eeh bukankah itu Sakura ? '_

"Hey Sakura."

"Ino . sedang apa kau disini?"

"Habis mengantarkan bunga ke rumah Sasuke, kau? "

"Aku mau ke supermarket."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bareng? lagipula supermarket dekat dengan toko bungaku."

Ia menjawab dengan anggukan . sepanjang jalan, Sakura lebih cerewet , seperti dulu, sebelum Naoki pergi.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Kau kembali."

"Sepertinya smua orang berkata begitu, hahaa " ujarnya sembari tertawa.

"Aku harap kau tetap seperti ini. Err, ini tokoku,. Aku duluan. Bye."

"Bye. "

**_END INO POV'_**

* * *

**_SAKURA POV '_**

Tiap hari, rasanya hanya di isi dengan canda tawa bersama Sasuke-kun, jujur aku bahagia bisa dekat dengannya, palagi setelah mendengar cerita dari hinata dan Ino, Sasuke, bukanlah tipe orang yang dekat dengan perempuan, ia hanya dekat dengan Ino, Hinata, dan – well, aku. Itu membuatku merasa istimewa. Hal yang paling aku senang singgung terhadap Sasuke adalah para fans girlnya, Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki paling di incar di sma konoha ini, bagaimana tidak, ia tampan, kaya, dan err, jenius ? hanya dengan berkata " Hn." wanita akan takluk, seringkali, saat aku bersama Sasuke, Ino, dan Naruto pulang sekolah, para gadis - gadis lain memperlihatkan tatapan mautnya, seperti berkata dasar-kau-ini-ganjen-beraninya-dekat-dekat-dengan-sasuke-ku . Hahahaa.. Tapi jikalau aku berkata beitu ia akan melemparkan death glarenya. Dasar. Justru itula yang membuatku dan Naruto makin gencar mengejeknya. apalagi dengan Karin anak X - C. ya ampun ! ia sangat centil dan tak tahu malu! seketika ingatanku melayang pada kejadian hari itu, 3 hari yang lalu..

**_FLASHBACK -_**

_Kali ini kami pulang lebih awal. Aku, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Ino. Berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Kami berencana pulang bersama. seketika kami mendengar suara teriakan ' SASUKE ! SASUKE ! SASUKE!' tentu saja Sasuke yang terheran - heran mengapa namanya dipanggil pergi ke sumber suara. saat itu kami ada di lantai dua, dan kami segera menuju ke lapangan. Kami sangat terkaget – kaget, ada seorang gadis berambut merah menyala dan memakai kacamata. Ya dia adalah Karin. Anak kelas X – C yang amat mengidolakan Sasuke. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan? Ia memasang spanduk bertulisan ' AISHITERU SASUKE-KUN! ' lengkap dengan fotho Sasuke yang ia ambil secara diam – diam kurasa? Dalam fotho itu Sasuke sedang bermain basket. Melihat sang target ada di lapangan juga. Sontak saja seisi lapangan menggoda Sasuke. Walaupun memang Sasuke tipe orang yang dingin. Aku bersumpah melihat rahangnya mengeras. Kurasa ia sangat malu dan kesal. Lalu aku dengar ia bergumam,_

_' memalukan.'_

_Saat itu aku tahu Sasuke sangat marah. Tiba – tiba dari tengah lapangan ada atraksi cheerleaders. Ya ampun. Sungguh Karin tak tahu malu sekali. Akupun lalu bergumam ' Sabar Sasuke.'ia hanya berkata ' Hn.' Seketika Karin mendekati aku dan Sasuke. Ia melemparkan pandangan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-berada-dekat-dengan-Sasuke-ku-tercinta. Sungguh! Saat itu aku ingin sekali tertawa, tapi kutahan. Tak tega dengan Sasuke. Berbeda denganku. Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan seluruh isi lapangan menertawai dan menggoda mereka berdua ! lalu Karin memberikan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Ia pun berkata._

_"Oh Sasukeku tercinta! Terimalah aku sebagai kekasihmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum yang kurasa, er – dibuat – buat ? smuanya langsung menyoraki Sasuke._

_"Memalukan." Ujarnya dingin._

_Sontak saja Karin langsung berlari menangis._

_"Ayo kita pulang" Ujar Sasuke dingin. Kamipun mengikutinya_

_Sepanjang jalan pulang Naruto mengganggu Sasuke, Sasuke diam saja. Saat dirasa sudah keterlaluan, langsunglah sang Uchiha melemparkan death glarenya. Dan si pirang hanya berkata_

_"Maaf Teme! Bercanda oke?" Sembari menyengir. Lalu kami berpisah. Sekarang hanya aku dan Sasuke. Kami berjalan beriringan. Seketika aku sudah sampai di gerbang rumahku._

_"Sasuke. Aku masuk."_

_"Hn."_

_Saat aku mau membuka pagar aku berbalik dan berkata pada Sasuke._

_"Jangan dipikirkan. Karin mungkin sangat menyukaimu." Lalu aku tersenyum tulus dan langsung masuk ke halaman._

**_END FLASHBACK'_**

* * *

Terkadang, kami membicarakan tentang pelajaran, atau apalah. Sayangnya si jenius uciha ini, paling ogah di suruh bermain piano, tapi hal ini juga berlaku bagiku, piano hanya mengingatkanku padanya. Tapi kali ini, mengajarinya. Sekalian membalas budinya yang menggotongku dari atap tempo hari dan menjadi tempat curhatku.

"Sasuke, ikut aku. " Ujarku sembari berjalan.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Saat kami pergi, banyak mata memandang heran, terutama Naruto. Aku mengajaknya ke kelas musik, disana terdapat piano. Aku ingat, dulu Naoki-kun lah yang mengajariku bermain piano.

" Sini duduk."

"Mau apa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Memakanmu yaa aku mau mengajari kau bermain pianolah."

"Untuk apa, akukan bisa bermain piano." Ujarnya santai.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah bermain piano."

"Entah. "

"Dasar."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa bermain piano? Bagaimana kalau kau mainkan satu lagu untukku? "

"Baik tuan muda Uchiha." Ujarku sambil tersenyum geli.

Lalu, dari piano itu, mengalun nada nada. Tepat saat lagu yang kumainkan selesai, bel berbunyi.

"Sasuke ! Hari ini kan pelajaran Kurenai-sensei ? ayoo, aku tak mau di suruh berdiri di luar kelas gara – gara terlambat." Ujarku panik.

Kurenai-sensei adalah guru matematika kami, ia terkenal akan kegalakannya, kalau salah seorang muridnya terlambat masuk kelas, ia akan menghukumnya dengan cara berdiri di depan kelas. Seperti Naruto. Langsung saja kami berlarian di koridor sekolah. Untunglah saat kami sampai Kurenai-sensei masih di luar. Fiuuuh ! lalu kami cepat cepat duduk di bangku. Untunglah tepat saat kami sampai di bangku, Kurenai-sensei datang,

'_selamat, fiuuh !' _batinku

Lalu kami menjalani hari seperti biasa. Tapi aku lupa hari ini ada ulangan !

' _Oh tidaaaaak! Ulangan. Geez ! untunglah aku menguasai materi ini. Arght !'_

* * *

Hari ini, Ino dan aku pulang bersama. Sasuke sedang latihan basket, sebentar lagi akan di adakan turnamen basket, Sasuke meminta maaf karna tak bisa pulang bersama. Jadinya aku pulang bersama Ino. Awalnya sih kita mau nonton, tapi kebanyakan fansgirlnya Sasuke. Jadi kita males. Ya udah deh kita pulang, padahal Ino awalnya juga mau nonton pacarnya, Sai.

"Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"Kau pacaran yaaa sama Sasuke?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Hee? Engga kok, kata siapa?" Ujarku.

"Ya Sakura, aku cuman ngira - ngira doang kok. Hahahaa. Eh kau tahu tidak! Karin dimarahi Pak Asuma. Geez ! dia cari masalah sih, nyatain cinta aja sampe sehoboh itu. Ih mana di tolak lagi! Tak tahu malu. Huh !" Ujar Ino berapi - api.

"Yee. Tapi walaupun begitu, kasihankan dia? Ehm Ino, bagaimana pertemuan pertamamu dengan Sasuke, dan dia itu orang yang bagaimana sih?"

"Heem, gimana yah ? gini saat aku pertama berjumpa dengannya, jujur aku suka sama dia." Melihat sedikit perubahan pada wajahku ia langsung melanjutkan. "Tapi tenang kok, aku udh gasuka sama dia lagi kok."ujarnya sembari mengedipkan matanya."Saat itu, aku juga mengira ia Naoki, saat kutanya, apa ia adalah Naoki ia menjawab _'Hn' _heuh. Tapi dia itu orang yang dingin loh terhadap smua orang, well, kecuali ke aku, kamu, Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo dan Hinata. Dia orang yang jenius, tapi tampan, tak seperti kebanyakan jenius lainnya yang memakai kacamata tebal. Hahaha. Tapi yang jelas ia itu dingin sekaligus hangat, ia juga cuek tapi juga perhatian." ujarnya "eeh, tunggu. Yang terakhir sepertinya hanya di tujukan padamu deh sakura." Ujarnya sembari menggodaku.

"Inooooooooo !" ujarku. aku memalingkan wajah, takut Ino melihat semburat merah di pipiku, kalau ia melihat. Kacaulah semuanya.

"Hehehe. Sudah deh, eh kita beda arahkan? Bye" ujar Ino.

"Bye Ino, sampe jumpa besok."

Saat sampai di rumah, aku sudah kelelahan, tapi juga senang.

'_Hoaaaaam ! aku sudah ngantuk, aah, mandi dulu deeh, makan langsung tidur. Hoaam ! '_

* * *

Saat pagi hari, sasuke sudah diam menungguku di depan rumah, ia diam sembari menyender ke pagar. Ibu ku sudah cengengesan tak jelas, huh ! aku ingat saat Naoki menungguku, itu hari pertama kami jadian, ibuku waktu itu berkata, _'kapan yah Sakura-chan ku menikah dengan Naoki?'_ ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata dan cengengesan tak jelas.

"Ohayou Sasuke-Kun."

"Oh, ohayou." Ujarnya dingin.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami hanya terdiam. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Saat sampai di kelas, smuanya sudah datang. Kami langsung duduk. Aku tau, kalau mood Sasuke-kun sedang buruk, ia pasti akan bersikap dingin, lebih baik tak mengganggunya. Soalnya kalau diganggu, bisa – bisa ia makin cemberut. Huh . Hari ini, aku pulang bersama Ino, Sasuke-kun masih latihan basket, sebagai kapten tentu saja, ia harus bekerja keras, sekarang sudah dekat dengan pertandingan. Dasar, sepertinya di otaknya kini hanya ada basket, basket, dan basket.

Pulang sekolah aku ke taman. Bermain ayunan, permainan favoritku , terkadang okasan bilang bahwa aku seperti anak kecil, dasar. Tak terasa aku ketiduran, bangun bangun sudah sore. Lebih baik aku langsung pulang, tapi okasan belum pulang. Hari ini okasan pulang malam, ada acara di restoran katanya. Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung berganti baju. Saat itu kusadari ada yang hilang.

"Eh? Dimana ya ? aduh, jangan – jangan hilang ! arght !" aku langsung berganti baju seadanya, dan berlari keluar.

**_END SAKURA POV'_**

* * *

(**A/N** ): woaaaaaaaaaah ! chapter 3 di update juga yey ! aku kira aku bakal hiatus dulu eeh, ternyata gajadi abisnya gateeeel ! pengen buka fanfiction *_author tak becus_. hehe :p ini chapter ini aku edit muluuu ! abis rasanya kependekan, hehe :p konfliknya belum kerasa yah ? gomen :D aku udah tau konfliknya mau gimana tapi masih lamaaaaa, tunggu** chapter 7/8** okeeeh ? Sangat mengejutkan. bahkan saya selaku author sangaaat terkejut whoaaa ! :--o

ada yang bisa nebak ga apa yang ilang ? klo ada yang bisa nebak nanti chapter 4 aku publish lebih cepet ! :D ooh iyaa ! mau ngadain polling nih ? demi kelanjutannya. setujuuu ga aku mau datengin Gaara ? ayooo ayoo ? setuju tidaaak ? bales di review okeeh ? kalau setuju nanti di suatu chapt *_alaah bahasanya ;D _**Gaara** bakal dateng selaku Pangeran berkuda pasir * _loooh?_ pokoknya nanti klo udh deket deket pas Gaara mau ke konoha ramee deeh :D jamin. hehe :p rencananya aku mau bikin cerita Sakura sama Naoki ? setuju ga ? paling nanti aku publish pas udh ketauan kenapa Naoki ninggalin sakura, setuju ga ?

Reviewnya belum bisa balees :((( Gomen ! tapi serius aku hargai kok review kalian smua :D aku bacain smuanya :D sekarang aku udh pake POV kan ? maaf yaa :D

Nanti deeh, di Chapt 7/8 nguras emosi dhe-chan bgt ! Author aja gaterima klo Author nulis cerita semacam itu. whoooo ! :--o sedih begete, hiks :'( Alurnya kecepetan ga sih? engga deeh ? yayaya :D *_dikemplang para Authooor karna maksa . _Hehe :D

Usahain deeh sama aku Klo Hiatus nanti galama lama okeh ? :D

Akhir kata : **Review pleaaaaaaaaaase ?** :D


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 -

**SASUKE POV'**

_Fuuh! Segarnya sudah mandi, apalagi tadi latihan basket sangat menguras tenaga. _

Saat Sasuke akan merebahkan diri ke ranjangnya. Telepon rumah berdering.

"Sasukeeee! Angkat telpon okasan sedang mencuci piring" teriak Mikoto dari dapur.

Sasuke bergegas ke arah meja telepon.

"Halo,"

"_Halo, Bisa bicara dengan Sasuke-san?_"

"Iya, saya sendiri. Ini siapa?"

"_Sasuke-san, ini dengan Bibi Rieko. Sasuke-san apa kau tadi pulang bersama Sakura?_"  
"Hn. Tidak, saya tadi latihan basket dulu bi."  
"_Astaga! Kemana anak itu._" Suara Bibi terdengar sangat cemas.

"Memangnya ada apa bi?"

"_Ia belum pulang, kemana anak itu. Ya sudah, terima kasih ya sasuke-san. Kalau ia pergi ketempatmu, tolong beritahu ya._"  
"Iya bi."

Lalu sambungan terputus, Kami-sama kemana Sakura? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Lalu aku menekan nomor telepon rumah Ino.

"Halo, Ino ada?"  
"Iyaa, ini Ino, ini siapa?"

"Ino, ini Sasuke. Tadi kau pulang bersama Sakura?"  
"Tidak, tapi saat aku pulang aku melihatnya pulang ke arah taman. Haloo? Haloo?"

Sasuke tak menjawabnya lagi. Ia langsung menyambar kunci mobil itachi dan langsung menancap gas ke arah taman.

* * *

sesampainya ia ditaman ia tak menemukan siapa – siapa. Ia memanggil manggil nama Sakura namun tak ada yang menyahut. Saat ia sadari badannya sudah basah kuyup. Dan parahnya ia lupa memakai payung.

"SAKURAA! SAKURAA!"

ia telah berkeliling taman, masih saja ia tak menemukangadis berambut merah muda itu. Diamana sih? Aah! Iyaa, satu tempat lagi. Mungkin ia ada di sana. Setahuku Sakura senang berada disana kan? Langsung Sasuke berlari ke arah mobil BMW hitamnnya dan menginjak pedal gas dalam – dalam.

* * *

Sasuke berlari menaiki tangga menuju atap, istirahat tadi ia menghabiskan waktu diatap bersama Sakura, mungkin Sakura masih berada disini. Ia mendorong pintu. Ia menemukan seorang gadisberambut merah muda, ia terduduk di pojok sembari memegangi lututnya. Sakura?  
"SAKURAA!" teriak Sasuke

Sasuke langsung berlari menghampiri Sakura, langsung saja air hujan membasahi tubuhnya lagi.

"SAKURA! GADIS BAKA! KENAPA KAU DISINI?"  
"Rosarioku(1), rosarioku Sasuke. Rosarioku hilang." Ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, astaga bibirnya sudah berubah warna menjadi biru.

"Baka! Kau tau? Ini hujan lebat. Baka baka baka!"

"Tap...tappiii.. itu.. penting,..hadiah. Terakh...hir. Dar..dari..na..o"

kata – kata sakura terputus, ia keburu pingsan. Sasuke dengan sigap menggendongnya dan langsung membawa Sakura ke mobilnya. Ia lalu menyalakan penghangat.

_'Kami-sama tolong jangan biarkan terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sakura. Kumohon.'_

Lalu Sasuke menginjak pedal gas dalam – dalam. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya ke arah rumah Sakura.

* * *

TING TONG !

Rieko terkejut dengan suara bel, ia harap yang menekan bel tersebut adalah Sakura. Ia bergegas membukakan pintu, betapa kagetnya ia melihat anak semata wayangnya itu sedang digendong oleh lelaki. Yang tak lain tak bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"ASTAGA! SAKURA! SASUKE-SAN ayo masuk – masuk. Sasuke-san bisakah kau bawa Sakura ke atas? Aku akan membawakan handuk dan.. coklat panas! Kamar Sakura paling pojok. Arigatou."

Sasuke lalu membawa Sakura ke atas. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sakura, kamarnya cukup luar. Di dominasi oleh warna putih pink. Ia membaringkan Sakura diranjangnya. Lalu ia menarik sebuah kursi. Ia heran mengapa ia sampai mau – maunya seperti ini. Kehujanan untuk gadis ini? ck. Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah pigura di nakas sebelah ranjang Sakura. Disitu ada fotho Sakura dengan.. Naoki? Astaga ia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, warna rambutnya, seringainya, tubuhnya. Yang membedakan hanya model rambut, dan mata. Mata Naoki berwarna Shapire. Mereka tersenyum lebar. Akan tetapi muka sakura terlihat pucat seperti biasa. Mereka difotho mengenakan baju seragam. Kalau tidak salah itu seragam Konoha No Ai Junior high school. Ia melihat Kalung Naoki, sebuah rosario berwarna silver dengan berlian berwarna putih yang menghiasinya. Wajah mereka terlihat sanga ceria. Ia menjelajahi isi kamar Sakura. Ada Laptop berwarna pink, buku pelajaran, novel, boneka. Dan? Buku harian.

"Sasuke-san? Kita bicara dibawah saja ya?"

Sasuke lalu mengikuti Bibi Rieko, ia diberikan coklat panas beserta handuk dan baju ganti. Sasuke beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Saat ia sampai di ruang tengah ia melihat bibi Rieko sedang duduk termenung.

"Ah! Kemari Sasuke-san, duduklah."  
Lalu Sasuke duduk di hadapan Rieko.

"Arigatou Sasuke-san sudah mau mencari Sakura. Apa yang Sakura lakukan sih? Apa ia tak menyadarinya? Di luarkan Hujan besar. Dasar ia sepertinya tak memikirkan aku ya? Haha. Sekali lagi arigatou ya Sasuke-san."  
"Iya bi. Bi, ngomong – ngomong tadi Sakura berkata ia mencari rosarionya. Memangnya itu dari siapa bi?"

"Ah! Rosario itu ya." Terasa tatapan Bibi Rieko sendu, lalu ia tersenyum kembali dan melanjutkan perkataanya"Rosario milik Naoki-san, kadang kala Sakura berkata apabila ia memakainya rasanya Naoki sedang menjaganya. Dasar anak bodoh, masih saja mengenang hal itu."

"Oh. Bi, hujan sudah reda. Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu ya. Aku takut okasan mencariku."

"Ah iya! Arigatou ya Sasuke-san."

Lalu Bibi Rieko mengantarku ke pintu depan. Lalu aku memiliki suatu akal.

* * *

**SAKURA POV' **

"Ah! Rosarioku! Mana rosarioku?" Ujar Sakura panik. Lalu ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Lalu ia segera bangkit mandi dan bersiap – siap. Ia memakai drees selutut yang casual berwarna biru muda, ada aksen pita kecil di pinggang. Juga di balut kardigan putih. Ia lalu memasukan dompet, Handphone, sisir dan keperluan lainnya ke tas kecil. Lalu ia turun ke bawah untuk sarapan.

Saat dibawah tidak ada siapa – siapa. Ah! Okasan pergi pagi – pagi ya? Lalu ia sarapan dengan telur dadar. Ia keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu lalu bersamaan dengan itu HP Sakura berdering. Saat ia membuka dari Sasuke.

**From : Sasuke**

**Sakura tunggu aku kita pergi jam 9. ada yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu. Kau tak boleh menolak.**

Akhirnya sakura masuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ah paling hanya menunggu lima belas menit tak lama bukan?

* * *

Sasuke tiba tepat waktu. Ia memakai kaos hitam dengan memakai jaket berwarna putih. Ia juga memakai sepatu berwarna putih.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Lalu ia membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Ia lalu duduk di dapan kemudi.

"Sas, kita mau kemana?"  
"Rahasia."

Dan Sasuke menginjak pedal gas, mobil BMW hitam Sasuke pun meluncur.

* * *

Sakura memandangi pemandangan di luar kaca. Ia bingung mengapa Sasuke mengajaknya pergi, bukankah ia tau bahwa Sakura sedang sibuk mencari rosarionya? Aneh.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa sih kemarin kau ngotot mencari kalung itu? Tau kan kemarin itu hujan lebat?"

"Ah itu...emmh... pemberian terakhir Naoki-kun. Rasanya itu sangat penting. Mau kemana kita?"  
"Kejutan tunggu saja."

"Ayolah, kita kemana Sasuke-kun? Aku sungguh penasaraan."

"Kejutan."

Alis Sakura mengkerut, kemana sih si bungsu Uchiha ini membawanya? Bukankahlebih baik ia mencari kalungnya? Ya sudahlah. Tanpa terasa rasa kantuk menjalari Sakura dan ia pun tertidur.

* * *

"Sakura … Sakura … Sakura ... Bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah si bungsu Uchiha. Dan ia mencium aroma segar. Saat ia membuka matanya ia terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Sangat terkejut.

_To Be Continue_

_

* * *

_

_**JANGAN DI SKIP !**_

**(A/N) **: halooooooooooooo smuanya ! :D saya kembal isetela hiatus akibat UN :D gomen ngupdatenya telat :D awalnya mau tanggal 2 april tapi apa daya saya ada urusn hehe :D panggil saya selena ajaaa okee? biar lebih akrab hehe.

hhhhh laptop saya rusak sampe yg Ai saya udh nulis ilaaaaaaaaang!!!!!! padahal udh jauh. hiks :'(

saya berniat merubah jalan cerita :D pilih yaaa :D

**kalian mau yg jadi pengganggu sasusaku syp?**

A. Garaa

B. OC ( baca di prof saya :D )

ayo pilih pilih ! ooh iyaaamau promosi nih. read n review doooooong fanfic selena yg baru judulnya destiny we choose. sasusaku juga kok *sambillirikliriksbelah :D ayoo yayayaa? review yayaa? ummh, fanfic ini insya allah di update pas pemberitahuan nilai NEM ! do'akan saya semoga nem selena gede + bisa masuk SMAN 5 BANDUNG! AMIN !

okee. akhir kata:

**Review **

_ selena_


	5. Chapter 5

**_- AI -_**

_Selenavella_

LAST CHAPTER -

"Sakura … Sakura … Sakura ... Bangun, kita sudah sampai."

Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah si bungsu Uchiha. Dan ia mencium aroma segar. Saat ia membuka matanya ia terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Sangat terkejut.

* * *

Bau pantai tercium segar di hidung Sakura. Sekarang ia berada di pantai. Whooo! Tunggu, bagaimana dengan rosarionya? Mana mungkin ia kehilangan benda itu. Demi Kami-Sama. Hah! Apa yang ingin dilakukan si Uchiha ini sih? Tak tahukah ia kalau aku ingin mencari rosarioku? Baka.

"Sakura. Buka sandalmu."

"Ah... oh! iyaiya!"

Lalu Sakura membuka sandalnya dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pantai, langit biru cerah. Tanpa adanya awan. Sasuke mengajaknya duduk. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Rasanya mereka menikmati suasana hening itu. Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju pada ombak yang saling berkejar – kejaran di lautan. Suara Sakuralah yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih ya yang kemarin. Seandainya kau tidak mencariku, kukira aku akan terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang."

"Hn."

"Emh,ada yang kau mau bicarakan ya? Ada apa?"

"Rosario itu, aku sudah mencarinya tadi malam tapi aku tak menemukannya."

Sakura membekap mulutnya. Setahunya alam tadi hujan turun amat deras. Sasuke mencarinya? Untuknya? Sasuke membaca wajah Sakura, ia tahu ada kekagetan yang amat luar biasa terlukiskan diwajah Sakura. Ia terkekeh pelan lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya  
"Tenang aku mencarinya saat hujan reda." Ujar Sasuke.

"Hah! Kau mengagetkan saja Sasuke."

Lalu suasana hening kembali. Sakura memandang laut. Ia rasa jantungnya berdebar kencang saat Sasuke berada di sisinya. Ya, entah mengapa belakangan kehadiran Sasuke selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Sasuke, kau tinggal dengan siapa dirumahmu?"

"dengan okaasan, aniki."

"Lalu, ayahmu?"

"Dia bekerja diluar kota."

Sakura hanya ber-oh saja. Dari sikap Sasuke rasanya ada yang mau ditanyakannya. Hey! Bukannya aku cenayang, habis muka Sasuke itu looooh! Seperti memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras.

"Sas."

"Hn."

"Ada yang mau kau tanyakan? Kenapa sih mukamu itu? Seperti jemuran yang kebasahan, hahahaa" ujar Sakura sembari tertawa.

"Hn."

"Eh Sasuke bangun yuu, aku pengen nyari kerang."

"Hn."

Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura bangkit, dan berjalan kearah laut. Mereka menemukan kerang – kerang degan warna yang bagus. Dasar memang Sakura itu jail. Ia menyiramkan air laut kemuka Sasuke. Sasuke yang diperlakukan begitu terdiam. Sakura kira ia marah. Lalu ia mendekati Sasuke, ia salah sangka saat ia mendekat Sasuke membalasnya. Kejar mengejar tak terhindarkan. Tawa Sakura berderai. Sasuke merasa senang. Ia akhirnya bisa membuat Sakura tertawa lagi. Tapi kedekatannya membuatnya teringat janjinya. Kami-sama! Saat ia melihat Sakura, ia merasa bersalah. Sudahlah! Setelah puas bermain air mereke membeli minuman disisi pantai.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan menuju mobil.

"Sakura."

"Hn?" Ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum

"Ibumu kemana?"

"Tadi pagi okaasan pergi ke bandara. Selama sebulan okaasan akan di Suna, Otosan sakit."

"Ah! Lalu kau bersama siapa dirumah?"

"Sendirian tentu saja. Tapi okasaan sudah berpesan sama Bibi tetangga tolong jaga aku."

Selama sisa perjalanan mereka menikmati kesunyian yang ada. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke turun membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau masuk dulu."

"Tidak. mmhm,"

"Ya udah, aku masuk duluan yah."

Sakura membalikan badannya saat itu tiba – tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menahan langkahnya, saat itu ia melihat tangan Sasukelah yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kita makan diluar."

"Hah?"

"Kita makan diluar, mau?"

"Uuh, Boleh "

"Oke, aku jemput kamu 1 jam lagi."

Lalu Sasuke berjalan ke arah kursi kemudi, ia memacu BMW hitamnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang tersenyum – senyum sendiri. Dengan senyum yang mengembang Sakura masuk ke rumah dan bersiap – siap.

* * *

Lipgloss, check! Baju, check! Rambut, check! Tas, check! Sepatu, check! Sakura sudah mandi, sekarang pukul 6 kurang 15. ia memakai kaos putih, dengan celana jeans , anklebots hitam dan tas hitam. Rambut pink sepinggangnya ia biarkan tergerai indah di punggungnya. Bunyi klakson terdengar diluar, ia segera berlari kebawah, menyambar anklebotsnya. Saat ia mengunci pintu. Ia segera berlari kedalam mobil. Saat didalam mobil ia tertawa.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Kita serasi. Hahaha"

Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke memakai kaos putih, jaket hitam, sepatu hitam. Serasi. Lalu Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan terlalu cepat, bahkan tidak terlalu lambat juga.

"Sasuke-kun, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Rahasia."

"Ayolaaah, kemana kita?"

"Lihat saja, ini kejutan."

Lalu, dalam 20 menit mereka sampai di sebuah cafee. Plang dijalan memberitahunya bahwa nama cafee ini Irish. Nama yang bagus. Sasuke menariknya kedalam cafee, mereka duduk didekat jendela. Cafee ini sangat indah, Sakura menyukai semuanya. Interiornya yang bergaya Eropa, lantai kayunya, meja yang berwarna hijau, kacanya, lilin dalam gelas, dan mawar merah yang diletakan ditiap meja. Ya! Sakura menyukai semuanya.

"Pst! Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Tau darimana kamu cafee ini?"

"Dari Anikiku, katanya cafee ini baru buka. Kebetulan punya temannya Aniki. Kau suka?"

"Sangaaaaat! Arigatou nee Sasuke." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn."

Lalu makanan datang, mereka menyantap seperti biasa. Kadang diselingi oleh tawa. Apa saja Sakura katakan, dari hal penting sampai tidak. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan 'Hn.' 'oh' 'iya' 'tidak' selebihnya Sakuralah yang berbicara. Seselesainya mereka makan, Sasuke membayar makanan. Lalu mereka berjalan keluar. Mereka masuk mobil.

"Aaah! Kenyang Sasuke. Arigatou nee."

"Hn."

"Sekarang pulang?"

"Tidak. Ada suatu tempat yang mau aku tunjukan."

setelah Sasuke membayar, mereka berjalan kearah parkiran. lalu mereka masuk ke dalam mobil, setelah memasang sabuk pengaman mobil BMW Sasuke melaju dengan cepat dijalan raya, membawa kedua pengemudinya ke suatu tempat. "Ummh, Sasuke, pelankan mobilnya. Aku,takut."

"Kenapa? Aku suka mengebut."

"Kumohon, plese?"

"Hn."

Akhirnya mobil itu hanya melaju dalam kecepatan 50 km/jam. Sakura memandang kearah luar sepanjang perjalanan. Sasuke tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya. Kosong, mata emeraldnya terlihat sedikit redup. Sasuke lalu berkonsentrasi menyetir kembali.

Tak terasa mereka sampai juga. Sasuke membawanya kesebuah danau. Pemandangannya indah, malam ini banyak bintang yang bertaburan. Di dekat danau itu ada sebuah kursi, di dekat kursi itu ada ayunan yang diikatkan kesebuah pohon besar, Sasuke menariknya mengajak Sakura duduk di bangku dari beton itu.

"Sasuke, ini dimana? Sungguh pemandangannya indaah sekali!"

"Hah. Danau ini tempat aku bermain dengan Aniki, disini banyak kenangan yang tersimpan."

Sakura hanya meng-oh kan saja. Sakura terlihat kedinginan ia menggosok – gosokan tangannya berulang – ulang, Sasuke lalu melepaskan Jaketnya, lalu meyodorkannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura menatapnya keheranan.

"Eh- Sasuke tak usah repot – repot, ini aku takut kamu kedinginan."

"Cerewet, jelas – jelas kau yang kedinginan. Baka."

"Nee, arigatou Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Oh iya Sasuke. ada apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Ini,aku mau memberikan ini, buka."

Lalu Sakura menerima sebuah kotak berwarna putih, yang diikat oleh pita emas. Kotak tersebut tidak terlalu besar, pipih dan berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Untukku?"

"Hn. Buka."

Sakura menarik pitanya. Saat dibuka itu adalah sebuah (*)kalung. Berbentuk bintang dan bulan. Bintangnya di taburi oleh berlian sementara tengahnya bolong berbentuk bulan. Sungguh indah.

"Kalung tidak cuman satukan? Maaf tidak bisa menemukan rosariomu."

"Nee,Sasuke padahal tidak usah repot begini. Aku.. aku.. arigato atas semuanya."

"Hn. Suka?"

"Sangat."

"Sini aku pasangkan."

Lalu sasuke memasangkannya. Dirinya merasa puas, melihat Sakura begitu bahagia. Ia senang melihat senyum Sakura. Tpai walaupun begitu hal tersebut membuatnya bimbang. Hatinya merenyit sakit mengingat perjanjiannya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi, terdiam memandangi bintang. Tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik oleh tangan Sakura menuju ke ayunan.

"Sasuke dorong aku yaa."

Lalu Sakura duduk di bangku ayunan, sementara sasuke mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Hm... Sasuke, kau tau kenapa aku merasa kehilangan sekali rosarioku?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna itu merupakan pemberian Naoki padaku. Itu rosario yang sudah ada dikeluarganya sejak dulu. Ia memberikannya saat sebelum, ia-" Kata – kata Sakura terhenti. Karna ayunan nya berhenti. Sasuke berhenti mendorong. Lalu Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menatap mata Sasuke. Emerald bertemu onyx.

"Kau kenapa sasuke?"

"Ah, tidak apa - apa."

"Oh – sasuke! Lihat ada bintang jatuh, ayo buat permohonan."

Lalu Sasuke menatap Sakura yang merapatkan tangannya menutup matanya, Sasukepun mengikutinya.

'_Tuhan, kumohon buat gadis disampingku bahagia. Maafkan aku._'

"kau memohon apa Sakura?"

"Rahasia. Nanti bagaimana kalau permohonanku tidak dikabulkan?" Ujarnya sambil menyeringai

"Hn. Baka, hal seperti itu saja percaya."

"Ah! Sudah pukul 10, kenapa ya waktu tak terasa? Ayo pulang Sasuke."  
"Hn."

Lalu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sasuke, Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil mempersilahkan Sakura masuk, setelahnya ia menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arah kursi kemudi. Ia memasang seatbelt lalu memacu mobilnya kejalanan.

* * *

"Sakura."

"Hn?" Ujar Sakura pelan, sepertinya ia mengantuk.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah."

"Tidak, aku masih kuat."

"Hn."

Mungkin karena kecapaian, berjalan – jalan seharian pasti membuatmu cape kan? Sakura tertidur, Sasuke memandangi wajahnya. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen, disinari cahaya bulan. Kalau jujur ia perhatikan dengan seksama, ya. Wajah Sakura cantik. Gadis ini, gadis yang menarik. Kalau jujur, ada perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti Sasuke. Mengapa dengan bodohnya ia menyetujui hal itu? Kali ini sungguh, ia menyesal. Ia sekarang lebih memahami gadis ini, ck.

kalau waktu bisadi putar, rasanya ia ingin kembali ke waktu itu saja.

* * *

"Sakura, bangun, sudah sampai."

"Enghh, hoaaaaam"

"Sakura, bangun. Kau mau tidur disini? Ayo bangun."

"Aduh, sudah sampai ya? Maaf, aku ketiduran."

"Hn."

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan kearah pagar rumah Sakura. Lalu Sakura membalikan wajahnya menatap Sasuke.

"Ah! Arigatou Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih atas semuanya ya."

"Apa kau bahagia."

"Hn. Ya aku sangat bahagia. Aku kedalam dulu ya, oyasumi Sasuke-kun"

"Hn."

Lalu Sakura berjalan, baru dia melangkah. Ada sebuah tangan yang memegangi tangannya. Ia membalikan badan dan menyadari bahwa itu tangan Sasuke. Saat Sakura membalikan badannya Sasuke menatapnya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam, Sasukelah yang memecah keheningan itu. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Aku... bagaimana caranya agar kau melihatku? Bisakah kau melupakan Naoki?"

Lalu Sakura menghela nafasnya. Membuka mulut untuk memberikan jawaban...

To Be Continue ~

* * *

*Kalung yang dikasihin junpyo ke jandi di BBF, tautau?

_**(A/N) :**_ annyooooooooong ! saya dataaaaaaang :D jengjreeeeeng ! Check PM yaa buat balesan review :D

itu dia si saskeey bawa si saku-chan ke pantai. puas ga puas deeh yayayaa -PLAK!- hehe :D kependekan ga sih? janji deeeeeh, chapt 6 bakalan lebih pajang :D bentar lagi bakal ke konfliknya, chapt 7 laah kira kira :D garaa jadi ga ya? bingung sih selena juga :D liat nanti deeh, pokoknya konfliknya lumayan nyeredet hati *bahasa apa itu? ::))review juga dooooong yg " _**DESTINY WE CHOOSE**_" yaayaya? pleseeeeeee *puppyeyesnojutsu

saya minggu depan ke jogja yay! akhiornya setelah ujian yang menyesakan saya berlibur ke jogja juga! :D *apasih:))

jelek ya fanfic ini? hiks, reviewnya dikit sih :'( tapi makasih yaaaaaaaaa yg udh ngereview FF ini :D bentar lagi pembagian nem :( minggu dpn, do'ain yaa smoga nem selena nyampe ke angka 39.2 biar bisa di terima di SMA Negeri 5 Bandung AMIN! okeeeeey !

REVIEW !

sign

_** selena**_


End file.
